The Profile Series
by piggyh6
Summary: A wiki on the characters of my stories. Get to know a little more about them. This is basically a fanfiction Wikipedia. :)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!  
Welcome to the Profile Series! Just info on my characters! For now, it's only for A Matt Mason Love Story. Love, piggyh6 :)


	2. Chapter 2

# Matt Mason #  
Profiles:  
1.) Matt Mason  
Age: 15  
Hair: Curly; light brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 5 feet, 4 inches  
DOB: September, 1st, 1999  
Weapons: Rifle  
From: Boston, Massachusetts. (Yes, I know, his profile on Wiki says Somerville, Massachusetts, but I'm making him from Boston!)  
Status: Alive  
Played by: Maxim Knight  
Quotes: "Yes, I'm pretty sure I already know that [you're a girl]."  
-To his younger sister, Alexis, in Chapter 21.  
Relationships:  
Hal (alive)- Matt loves his older brother, however, he is not as close to Hal as he is with Ben.  
Ben (alive)- Ben has always been there for Matt. He is protective over him and looks out for him when he needs it.  
Tom (alive)- Matt enjoys being around his father, however, he feels that Tom is constantly trying to shelter him.  
Pope(alive)- Originally, Matt befriended Pope, but he later realizes that Pope isn't so great after all. He tries to avoid him afterward.  
Alexis (alive)- Matt's younger sister. They barely ever talk.  
Amber(alive)- Matt's new girlfriend  
New Story:  
Matt turns fifteen before he almost ruins Ben's and Deni's two quickly make up. Later, they (he and his older brothers) find a strange girl on a scavenge for medicine. Matt hates Amber at first, believing her to be 'stuck-up' but quickly becomes friends with her later. When Matt becomes jealous of Amber and another guy's, Anthony's, relationship, he realizes that he loves her and struggles to tell her the truth. It's not until Chapter 20 that he reveals it to her. They are now dating.  
Religion: Even through everything, Matt still has a Christian belief for God. He rarely prays, but still believes that He is there. Matt doesn't show that he is a Christian, however.  
Personality: Matt used to be goofy, but when the invasion began, he realized that there wasn't room for many people like him in the new world. All he later wants to do is become a fighter, which his dad is trying to hold him back from.  
Matt has lost his mother, whereas Amber is the only person that he has revealed his true feelings on the topic to.  
Nicknames include 'Mattie' by Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3 Amber

# Amber McRoy #  
Profiles:  
2.) Amber McRoy  
Age: 15  
Hair: Straight; reddish-brown  
Eyes: Light blue  
Height: 5 feet, 3 inches  
DOB: March 14, 1999  
Weapons: Rifle, long knife  
From: Newberry, Michigan  
Status: Alive  
Played by: None  
Quotes:  
"I've dealt with bullying my whole life. I learned to poker-face it."  
-To Matt in Chapter 9.  
Relationships:  
Louise (unknown)- Amber's mother. Amber occasionally talks about how she was an alcoholic, and that her mother has put her through a lot.  
Francis (deceased)- Amber's father. Amber once says that she could never miss her father because he died at a young age, but otherwise she only reveals that he is dead.  
Logan (deceased)- Amber's older brother. Amber describes that he was very good and caring, and that he practically raised her.  
Matt (alive)- Amber's current love interest.  
Lourdes (alive)- Immediately, Lourdes and Amber become friends. Eventually, they are best friends, and share many activities together.  
New Story:  
Amber rarely reveals things about her past-life because it makes her think about her brother. However, there are bits and pieces such as the fact that she was bullied and that her mother was an alcoholic. Amber still grows to love Matt and they are currently dating.  
Religion:  
Amber may have had a belief for a God once, but when the invasion started, she blamed everything on God, especially her brother's death.  
"Whatever God is out there, they hate me. They hate me, Matt. They ruined my life! Not just that, but they ruined my brother's life even worse. _They_ made him die a cruel fate, not me! And I hate them, too, because of it."  
-To Matt on God in Chapter 19.  
Personality:  
Amber may have been the same way that she was after the invasion before, however, nobody can be sure because she never says. After the invasion, though, Amber is fierce, cunning, and skilled, which could have been due to her spikes. Being the only known person who was able to beat the harness mentally, many people in Charleston note her as 'dangerous' or 'unstable'. Amber once says to Matt that she notices the stares and whispers when she walks by, but it is best for everyone for her to pretend not to notice.  
Nicknames include 'Amb' by Lourdes.


	4. Chapter 4 Lourdes

# Lourdes Delgado #  
Profiles 3.) Lourdes Delgado  
Age: 21  
Hair: Straight; Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 5 feet, 7 inches  
DOB: December 14, 1991  
Weapons: None  
From: Acton, Massachusetts  
Status: Alive  
Played by: Seychelle Gabriel  
Quotes:  
"I love Amber, but that's strange even for her."  
-To Matt in Chapter 10  
New Story:  
Lourdes is quickly known as the best friend of Amber. It could be because both of them had been through so much in their life, even with their different personalities. She is now an official doctor for Charleston, serving by Anne Glass.  
Religion:  
Lourdes, unlike Amber, is still going strong with God. She says once that 'I know a lot of people have lost their faith, but mine's stronger than ever.' She constantly prays. Lourdes is Christian. Because of Amber's beliefs, Lourdes and Amber may argue over religion in the near-future.  
Personality: Lourdes has been through a lot in her life, such as losing her boyfriend (Jamil) and being infected by eyeworms, thus being forced to be an Espheni spy. Now, however, Lourdes is fine.


	5. Chapter 5 Anthony (Lil')

# Anthony Pandin #  
Profiles:  
4.) Anthony Pandin  
Age: 16  
Hair: Wavy; Black  
Eyes: Hazel  
Height: 5 feet, 8 inches  
DOB: May 18, 1998  
Weapons: Pistol  
From: Charleston, South Carolina  
Status: Deceased  
Played by: None  
Quotes:  
"He's the worst decision she's made in her whole life."  
-Lourdes about Anthony in Chapter 10.  
'...but the way Anthony looked at her, like 'She's so worthy to date me,' was enough to make Matt want to gouge out his eyes with the butter knife on his tray.'  
-Matt thinking about Anthony in Chapter 10.  
Relationships:  
Amber (alive)- Former attraction.  
Matt (alive)- classmate. Anthony never liked him because he was secretly jealous of his life, with Matt having his dad and his brothers alive.  
New Story:  
Anthony grew up in a fairly wealthy neighborhood in South Carolina (and as an only child), but when everything went downhill (the invasion), so did he. After his parents died, he was on his own until what became the residences of Charleston came. He thought that life wasn't worth giving the effort to be good anymore, so he became a 'heartbreaker' during school in Charleston. His charming looks fooled people easily. Anthony constantly failed his classes.  
Religion:  
Before the invasion, Anthony was a church-going Catholic. When the invasion started, he lost his faith in God.  
Personality:  
Many people describe him as 'self-absorbed', and a 'user' because of his reputation with kissing many girls in Charleston. What most people didn't know was that he used to be kind and polite. Nicknames include 'Lil' Anthony' by many people in Charleston because there were two Anthony's, him being the youngest.  
Death:  
Anthony died in an attack of skitters. He also shared a funeral ceremony with the eleven others that died then. Anthony was buried, too. Although Anthony did not have a speaking roll in the story, he still played a very important roll because he helped Matt realize that he loved Amber.


	6. Chapter 6 Logan

# Logan McRoy #  
Profiles:  
5.) Logan McRoy  
Age: 18  
Hair: Straight; reddish-brown  
Eyes: blue  
Height: 5 feet, 9 inches  
DOB: January 25, 1996  
Weapons: None  
From: Newberry, Michigan  
Status: Deceased  
Played by: None  
Quotes:  
"Logan practically raised her- I think."  
-Lourdes about Logan in Chapter 10  
Relationships:  
Amber (alive)- Younger sister. Logan and Amber had a very close relationship before the invasion.  
Louise (unknown)- Mother.  
Francis (deceased)- Father.  
New Story:  
Logan is Amber's older brother. Lourdes describes to Matt that he and Amber were very close, due to the fact that Logan "practically raised her." He was harnessed during the invasion along with Amber.  
Religion:  
It is unknown on whether or not Logan was a religious person. Even so, Amber still thinks that he is in heaven.  
Personality:  
According to Amber, Logan was very likeable. He also had a hobby of building things.  
Death:  
Logan was killed in forced battle (by the skitters) in a field against unharnessed humans. He wasn't memorialized until months after his death when Amber and Matt built a hut around his body instead of burying him.


	7. Chapter 7

# James McCarthy #  
Profiles:  
6.) James McCarthy Age: 17*  
Hair: Dark brown, straight  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 5 feet, 8 inches  
DOB: December 18th, 1996  
Weapons: Unknown  
From: Ann Arbor, Michigan  
Status: Alive  
Played by: Nobody  
Quotes: None yet  
Relationships:  
Matt Mason (alive)- Befriends Matt to later become best friends.  
New Story:  
James was abused at a young age by his parents, who both developed drug addictions only months after he was born. James always planned to join the Air Force when he was old enough, but the alien invasion started before he was of age. At school, James was average, but dated a lot of girls to escape his reality of his parents. Days before the invasion, James ran away from home. If he hadn't, then he would have been killed or harnessed because his house was directly attacked in the beginning. He has lots of experience that he has to share with Matt. Only child.*  
Religion: Unknown Personality: Somewhat cocky. Has a charming approach, hits on girls occasionally.  
(*[Stars]- Mean that this particular fact about James is changed from Soleil's original description.  
Age was originally 23 years old, however I changed it to 17 because I wanted this person to have a close age to Matt so it's not like a big brother relationship, Matt already has two of those.  
New story is similar to Soleil's, but it was changed because of the age. I said that he planned to join the Air Force, she said he did. He wouldn't have been old enough to three years ago. :-) Thank you, Soleil0623 for this awesome character!)


End file.
